Cobardía
by Fernandha's
Summary: Lime [...]no debían y aunque quisieran, ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque el ex Slytherin supiera que su Gryffindor la esperaría con los brazos abiertos en el más allá no pudo evitar maldecirse por su debilidad…


Estos son escritos que realicé para FFL, en donde de una tabla tenías que escoger las palabras y crear, a partir de la misma, la historia. Cabe mencionar que no tienen relación alguna, tanto en fandom como quizá en temática, pero decidí separarlos.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**La palabra de la tabla que ocuparon para él: **Cobardía.  
Debilidades

* * *

_El amor es tan abstracto que mientras más deseas comprenderlo es cuando más confuso se vuelve, es una semilla que crece en tu interior y que no sabes que está ahí hasta que ya no la puedes arrancar ni destruir._

_Porque un Slytherin jamás hubiera pensado que su salvación se encontraría en una Gryffindor…_

* * *

Paseando por los grandes y obscuros pasillos de Hogwarts el rubio maldecía, su cuerpo temblaba de una manera violenta; tenía desaliñado el cabello, totalmente alborotado y quizá, cubierto de polvo y alguna que otra diminuta telaraña que se había topado en su rápido recorrido. Bajaba los escalones de una manera realmente torpe. Tomando apoyo de una de las gélidas paredes respiró hondo, esperó a que aquellos temblores se calmasen y, sin embargo, sólo logró intensificarlos más cuando sintió las paredes moverse, temblaban levemente y sus obscuros pasillos sólo lograban agrandar los ecos de la batalla que se desarrollaba allá afuera.

Trató de ingresar a una sala que se topó en su camino, poco le importaba que había dentro, él necesita descansar. Tomar aire, creerse lo que había hecho.

—Malditas puertas —farfulló. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y su mandíbula tensa, su espalda demasiado rígida, adolorida—. ¡_Alohomora_!

Inmediatamente ingresó sin mirar exactamente el lugar.  
Se dejó caer no sin antes pronunciar un _Fermaportus_ hacía la puerta; le tomó unos segundos acoplarse a la poca visibilidad de la estancia… era la biblioteca. Los estantes vacíos, alguno que otro libro desecho y las mayorías de las sillas y mesas se encontraban arrinconadas en diferentes partes de la habitación.

No quiso pararse, la sola estancia lo tensaba más.  
¿No había sido antes este el mejor lugar que pudiera recordar?

* * *

**o.0.o**

_Draco Malfoy siempre había tenido lo mejor, todo lo que hubiera podido desear. Si no podía conseguirlo por méritos propios, se valía de su apellido, de su astucia, de las mentiras o la manipulación. Fuera como fuera, era de esas personas que siempre se salían con la suya._

_Las mujeres no suponían una excepción. Podía decirse que las había probado de todas las formas y sabores, y de todas las casas. Siempre sangre puras, por supuesto. Incluso se había permitido un par de deslices con alguna que otra sangre mestiza especialmente atractiva. Las sangre sucia para él simplemente no existían. Pertenecían a una raza asexuada e inferior, como subespecie de elfos domésticos._

_Entonces, ¿que hacía él ahí?_

_La biblioteca no era uno de sus lugares preferidos, a decir verdad sólo asistía ahí de ser necesario, mayormente por saber que sin esforzarse como lo hacían los demás bien podría salir con las mejores notas; de todo lo que se encontraba ahí era una persona en especial que siempre llamaba su atención no por su exquisitez, sino, porque simplemente había algo en ésa persona que le daba inquietud._

—_Draco, ¿qué libro venimos a buscar?__—__le susurró Pansy mientras caminaba a su alrededor con aura coqueta, atrayendo brevemente la atención del rubio para finalmente regresar sus ojos grises a aquella silueta._

_No respondió, simplemente avanzó con aire despreocupado._

—_Estudiar no te quitará lo impura, Granger__—__le burló con malicia a la chica que se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas._

_Hermione le miró irritada antes de volver su vista al libro, lo cual provocó una sonrisa de victoria en Malfoy._

_Pero Pansy lo vio, había visto algo más en aquellos ojos grises que tanto amaba y sin embargo no era algo nuevo para ella, ése brillo lo conocía… demasiado bien; había algo más, un brillo tenue pero blanquecino que nunca supo cómo catalogar por la simpleza de que nunca lo había visto. Su Slytherin actuaba extraño._

_Rió, más por obligación que por risa. No podía reclamarle nada por la sencilla razón de que no eran nada y, aún así, tenía miedo de perderle sabiendo que quizá nunca lo tuvo; se le era satisfactorio pensar que ella era especial pues por más que tuviera aventuras con la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts él siempre regresaba a ella, aún cuando la maltrataba siempre regresaba, regresaba sólo para, quizá, recordarle su lugar. Una más de ellas…_

_El Slytherin avanzó por los pasillos de la biblioteca en busca del estúpido libro que debía usar, seguido de Pansy quien corrió un poco para alcanzarle y tomar su posición a su lado y coquetear un poco; Hermione miró la escena después de su partida._

—_Serás idiota__—__quiso decirle, pero eso sólo incrementaría más las dudas. Sonrió ingenuamente, simplemente le era cómica la situación por la posición en la que se encontraban._

_Pero, Pansy, cuando miró su sonrisa no supo decir a qué venía la acción; los ojos de la Slytherin y de la Gryffindor se encontraron unos breves segundos para que después la castaña volviera su atención al libro._

_Parkinson sabía que algo ocurría y ella lo averiguaría fuera como fuera._

**o.**

* * *

**0.o**

Draco se paró con lentitud y comenzó a caminar hasta la ventana donde se abría el pasillo de la sección _La historia de la magia_, se recargó en el marco y admiró afuera. La batalla cada vez se intensificaba más de una manera más que violenta.

—_Bombarda_—escuchó que gritaban. Se alejó lo suficiente de la ventana para sentir como el castillo volvía a moverse de forma brusca y los vidrios se destruían, los mortífagos estaban ganando lugar.

—Mierda —musitó él al darse cuenta que su varita se había salido de su bolsillo, tanteó la mano hasta ella y un cristal roto se encajó en su palma, su mandíbula se tenso; regresó su mano para quitar el cristal de ella y más sangre salió.

Su respiración se volvió irregular unos segundos, por el dolor, para después tratar de tomar nuevamente su varita. Consiguiéndola al fin, pudo divisar un libro en especial llamado _La historia de Hogwarts._

—_Episkey_—pronunció apuntando la varita a la palma cortada, regenerando el tejido y borrando la sangre.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo hasta donde se encontraba una rosa, marchita pero completa, con los pétalos aplastados pero igual de bella aunque fuese ya de una tonalidad negra.

* * *

**o.0.o**

_Draco sabía que Pansy intuía algo. Lo sospechaba con la sola mirada que le propinaba._

_Dudas, temores, determinación y…obsesión. Malfoy siempre supo que meterse con Parkinson era una tontería por el simple hecho de que su presencia no siempre le era grata, más bien, le daba grandes dolores de cabeza y sin embargo lo hizo; quizá por la simpleza que representaba su relación. La lujuria era la única cosa que tenía de ella, la única cosa que tenía de todas con las que estaba, jamás nada más. Porque, simplemente, se le era estúpido sentir más._

_Draco siempre había oído que la curiosidad mató al gato. Pero él no era un gato (y mierda, que lo mataran si se le comparaba), era una serpiente._

* * *

_Los días pasaban y la Slytherin se había vuelto aún más terca; desde hace un tiempo su bien amado Rey de las serpientes actuaba raro, realmente extraño. Ya no se le acercaba, ya no la besaba… ya no de la misma forma y comenzó a sospechar, quizá había otra._

_¿Cuántas veces Pansy no tuvo que lidiar con mujeres interesadas? Bien se le era sabido que Draco no era un fiel, menos aún que le fuese fiel a ella, pero no podía evitar y maniobrar alguna que otra táctica para hacer que sus seguidoras se fuesen, que lo dejasen en paz. Muchas veces había amenazado así que ya se le era algo realmente normal._

_Pero había algo raro: ésa no aparecía ante Draco como las otras lo hacían, como ella misma lo hacía._

_¿Cómo luchar contra alguien si no sabes quién es?_

_Malfoy estaba seguro de poder observarla impunemente__—__al menos al principio__—__. Desde ese día en que había visto a Vicktor Krum besándola en aquél estúpido baile, Draco estaba descubriendo pequeños detalles turbadores en los que antes nunca había reparado de la impura de su enemiga._

_Por ejemplo, sus labios. Draco nunca se había fijado en ellos antes. Los había visto moverse irritantemente para responder a cada profesor, pero nunca había reparado en ellos realmente. Pero ahora eran diferentes. Eran los labios de una chica._

_Eran pequeños, rosados y carnosos. También se había fijado__—__casi obsesivamente si se le era posible argumentar__—__en la manera sutil en la que acariciaba su boca con la pluma cuando estaba distraída o pensativa, para después apuntar ocasionalmente unas cuantas apretadas palabras en el margen de su pergamino._

_Quizá ésa impura no estaba nada mal…_

_Y, cuando él recordaba las piernas suavemente esculpidas de Hermione, ya no sonreía._

_Ardía._

* * *

**o.0.o**

Tomó la rosa entre sus manos, la acarició, consiente de que ante cualquier rose ésta podría morir. Desaparecer.

El castillo tembló nuevamente; Draco tenía la mirada perdida ante sus recuerdos. Sus ojos grises habían perdido aquel pequeño brillo exótico y, ahora, se encontraban opacos… muertos, destrozados… culpables. Dolidos.

* * *

**o.0.o**

—_Draco, ¿por qué no jugamos un juego…?__—__le dijo Pansy al Slytherin que se encontraba acostado en el sofá de la sala Común._

_Malfoy levantó la ceja interrogante, era uno de los magos más rápidos y sin embargo al encontrarse pensativo en ella es que no tuvo tiempo de apartarse al sentir los exigentes labios de Parkinson sobre los suyos._

_Cuando se separaron un instante para tomar aire después de un beso particularmente largo y cálido, Draco murmuró una palabra en voz baja y ronca, casi como si se le hubiese escapado de la boca cuando Pansy dejó de cubrirla con la suya._

_"Hermione"._

_Fue tan breve como un suspiro, tan breve que ni el propio Draco pareció darse cuenta de que la había dicho y siguió besándola como si nada, pero Pansy lo escuchó a la perfección._

_Ni siquiera había dicho "Granger". Había dicho "Hermione", en un susurro placentero y anhelante, con los ojos cerrados. Como si los hubiera cerrado expresamente para poder imaginar que estaba besando a la comelibros y no a ella_

**o.0.o**

* * *

Ya no podía, simplemente se le era imposible.  
Soltó el libro y la flor.

—_Portus_ —murmuró Draco moviendo su varita en torno a una mesa y atravesarla, cerrando los ojos.

**o.0.o**

* * *

_Yacían meses desde que Pansy se encerraba en su habitación en la torre Slytherin, más que dolida por aquella vil traición de Draco ante su persona era porque le tenía miedo, miedo de que cumpliera sus amenazas. Porque si algo sabía ella es que Draco realmente las cumpliría, las cumpliría sólo para protegerla… a ésa._

_Era una noche tranquila, demasiado para su gusto. Malfoy llegó hasta un recuadro que tenía detrás un pasadizo e ingresó en él._

_Yacían meses desde que todo había iniciado._

_Una simple provocación._

_Una simple mirada._

_Un simple beso que desencadenó lo demás._

_Llegó hasta un pequeño cuarto y la vio. Sus miradas se encontraron._

_Se acercó lentamente.__Hermione lo abrazó ya faltando poca distancia entre ellos, transmitiéndole fuerza, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no importaba ya lo que pasara porque, desde hace tiempo dejó de importarle su entorno, dejó de ser aquella chiquilla chillona porque desde hace un tiempo aprendió a amarle, a desearle… a necesitarle como él necesitaba de ella, porque eran unos egoístas. Ambos querían ser felices, ser libres._

_Sin poder siquiera evitarlo se inclinaron,__Malfoy le tocó la mejilla con una mano temblorosa mientras con la otra bajaba lentamente hasta la cintura de Granger. Fueron sólo dos segundos de una exploración débil e irregular de su piel, antes de que le cubriera la boca de modo que la mano del chico en su mejilla dejó de ser importante para Hermione._

_Podía sentir cómo le temblaban los dedos que acunaban cohibidamente su mejilla y especialmente los que rodeaban su cintura, así como la tensión de su cuerpo cerniéndose sobre el suyo. Separó los labios y la besó, lento y tierno en la boca apretada, humedeciéndola con la suave fricción. Después Malfoy se apartó y por primera vez, a pesar de su altura, a Hermione sus movimientos le parecieron torpes. Se quedó quieto a unos centímetros de ella, sin erguirse por completo, como si estuviera esperando algo para reiniciar el beso._

_Ella sonrió, consiente de lo que sucedería y pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio, se acercó y lo besó, Draco se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y la agarró por la cintura con más firmeza, movió los labios despacio. El Slytherin sintió que algo apretujaba su estómago._

_Lamió con ternura los labios su Gryffindor y esperó hasta que ella abrió la boca para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, llenándose de ella, sintiendo placer ante cada rose ingenuo que hacía. La mano que antes estuvo en su mejilla se pasó lentamente hasta la nuca de Hermione para profundizar el beso. Un vaivén de lenguas se podía apreciar._

_Se separaron, con lentitud. Saboreando su último rose._

_Hermione le mordió la mandíbula, haciendo que el rubio soltara un gemido de placer y comenzará a besarle el cuello._

—_Te quiero Draco__—__le dijo ella._

_Él no respondió, se quedó rígido. Hermione sabía que su amada serpiente estaba sollozando interiormente, sintió como inhaló su aroma para después subir hasta sus labios y volver a besarla con desesperación. Siendo correspondido._

—_Yo no soy de palabras, Hermione__—__susurró en su oído antes de morder su lóbulo, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño jadeo de fascinación._

_Y fue así como aquella noche el Slytherin y la Gryffindor se entregaron al deseo, la última vez que fueron libres..._

**o.0.o**

* * *

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en una de las colinas más altas que dejaban apreciar la feroz batalla.

Para Draco la sola existencia de los muggles e impuros era una blasfemia, una idiotez que debería ser remediada y, decía, él mismo remediaría con sus manos; satisfacción, ¿qué más debería sentir? No era gran cosa… al menos eso pensaba.

Ésa era su ideología hasta que la oportunidad se le presentó y no pudo, no pensó… no sintió aquella destrucción en su interior. Podía levantar la varita, sonar amenazante, causar miedo entre sus víctimas pero jamás, no desde que decidió convertirse en mortífago, había sentido lo que aquella vez hizo estremecer su cuerpo, despedazar su interior, arrojarlo a lo que ya creía una realidad perdida.

* * *

**o.0.o**

—_Debes morir —sentenció ronco, conteniendo y manteniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba, ella le miró. Su sola mirada lograba consolarlo de una manera atemorizante, de una manera en la cual él deseaba decir que todo era una mentira, una idiotez; que él dejaría todo por ella, porque… quizá, realmente la amaba._

—_Draco… —comenzó Hermione, avanzando pausadamente hasta su encuentro, teniendo siempre en cuenta que él mantenía su varita alzada, que él tenía pensado matarle._

—_¡No te acerques con un demonio! —gritó desesperado, dolido…confundido—. ¿Es acaso que no comprendes que te puedo matar?, ¿¡qué te voy a matar!? —Hermione percibió los leves sollozos que él intentaba acallar, temblaba, el movimiento de la varita lo confirmaba._

—_D-Draco… —siguió, ella, ignorando lo dicho por el chico, porque sabía que quería protegerle, él deseaba que ella le odiara. Quizá así facilitaría más las cosas y, sin embargo, no podía… no debía, ella no quería huir; simplemente… hoy no, ya no más, no de él._

_Y lo abrazó, él le correspondió a tientas, confundido, desesperado por no haber luchado en encontrar alguna salvación..._

—_Haz lo que tengas que hacer —le dijo—, seré feliz mientras tu estés bien mi serpiente._

—_Hermione —susurró ocultando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, sintió cómo ella pasaba una mano en su rubia cabellera._

—_Haz lo que tengas que hacer —repitió la chica—, siempre te esperaré Draco… sea donde sea, te estaré esperando._

_Él tembló._

—_Avada Kedavra —murmuró Malfoy apuntando el bello y delicado cuello de la chica. Ella sonrió hasta que aquella pequeña luz verde desapareció de la vista de ambos y cayó; en sus brazos quedó… tan relajada, tan feliz… tan, tan tranquila como si estuviese dormida._

_Y él la atrajo más hacía su persona, la estrechó entre sus brazos, entre grandes temblores de miedo. Lloraba, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho desde aquella vez en la cual se encontraron y de rodillas cayó; la abrazó, aún cuando los brazos de la maga colgaban a los costados, aún cuando ella se había ido con una sonrisa y no con dolor… aún cuando sabía que su vida se había ido, que él mismo la había terminado._

_Delineó sus labios, tan jugosos como la primera vez que los probó. Draco se inclinó y ante la tenuidad de aquella noche la besó, la besó aún sabiendo que no sería correspondido, ya no… la besó con ansia, desespero, necesidad, culpa, miedo, felicidad pero, sobre todo, la besó con amor, con deseo._

—_Hermione… —musitó al separarse. Como una despedida._

_La dejó recostada, envuelta en su túnica de una manera en que pareciese que estuviese dormida; porque Draco había terminado con su vida es que ya no le importaba nada, si moría en batalla quizá sería lo mejor, quizá así lograría sentir un poco de perdón. Porque ante todo un Malfoy tiene orgullo y ése orgullo terminó con su vida, con la única esperanza de felicidad que podía sentir desde que todo a su alrededor se había transformado en dolor._

**o.0.o**

* * *

Avanzó al campo de batalla, no dispuesto a pelear, no dispuesto a levantar la varita… sino, dispuesto a morir; dispuesto a que todas sus culpas y dolores interiores fueran remplazados por masacres externas.

Porque él era un orgulloso es que era cobarde, por no saber defender su esperanza.

Cobarde, por no haber luchado.

Cobarde, por dejarla morir…, por matarla.

Cobarde, por no saber amarla.

Porque _ella_ era una leona y _él_ una serpiente.

Porque _ella_era la luz y _él_la obscuridad.

Porque eran Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy es que no podían estar juntos, no debían y aunque quisieran, ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque el ex Slytherin supiera que su Gryffindor la esperaría con los brazos abiertos en el más allá no pudo evitar maldecirse por su debilidad…


End file.
